Animal I've Become
by SinsRose
Summary: Plot- There’s a thin line blurred between desires and death. Something you want always comes with a cost for the better or worse. Vampire Fic Dark Adommy Deathfic One-Shot


_**Warnings- Blood drinking, Deathfic, hinted slash, Vampire, Dark.**_

**_Discalmer- I so don't own these people. If I did I'd be one happy was created by listening to the Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace. Highy recommend you listen to it while reading it. _**

Animal I've Become

Adommy –

Vampire One-shot

* * *

Crimson eyes- as red as blood had a fierce hunger as a tongue slipped out of a mouth devouring a innocent human, the crimson warm liquid covering his lips a deep shade of red. The burning feeling in the back of throat slackened for a fraction of a second before hitting him hard again bloodlust seeping even harder into him provoking more of his demonic nature of the beast. The burning increased tenfold, the body on the bed dropped lifelessly to the bed, useless the blood hadn't been enough.

The figure moved his blonde piece of hair from his eyes, his stomach giving him a burning sensation. Everything ached; he was so deprived of blood. His tongue ran over his lips, the leftover stained crimson liquid washing into his mouth. He needed more. He could hear the echoing of heart beats, - the pulses-the ambrosia of blood washing over his senses. His entire being ached for the intoxicating blood- the sweet blood that ran though naive human souls. When he remerged into the club dance floor, his eyes scanned the room, blood bodies pressing against him. He hissed low at his throat at the scent of blood mingling in the air from the humans.

He had to choke back his instincts hard as a blood walked by him making his body freeze up and want to grab the stranger and drain him for it. His red eyes fixed on the stranger. The figure was a few inches taller than him; he seemed to be dripping of sex not to mention blood that made his fangs bit into his lip. The figure had grey blue eyes that were staring off into space, his mouth twisted into a devilish smirk that would have made females faint. His hair was a black color,-blue feather were clipped into his hair, beside was a blonde- a vampire. It was Damon. He hissed in distaste at the blonde, he seemed to be off in a hurry though, his eyes fading a green red. A fedora hat was in his hands with green feathers on it and he hastily made a break for it saying goodbye to whoever the stranger was. He could see the specks of glitter in the figures hair, his eyes searching- a slight lust in them. The blonde tried to keep himself from moving towards him- he didn't want to take his blood but his senses were overwhelming him, he hadn't feed in over two months.

As he moved closer to the black haired figure he began picking out more of his heavy scent, his blood screamed out to him- the appeal heavy in his blood. He swallowed hard looking at him again his mind in a haze of bloodlust. The male was adorned in a thin black jacket that covered over another shirt; you could see the bare skin of his neck, his fang sunk into his lip drawing blood. Oh fuck. The blood appeal was stronger than anyone he had encountered. Underneath it because of his vampire senses he could see a faint blue shirt with a flowery like design on it. His neck dangled a variety of necklaces- a white piece with blue in it- he didn't know what it was shaped like, six white long necklaces dangled off his neck bouncing against his shirt. A peacock feather dangled off a black and white one, his jeans were skin tight against his skin- a swirling pattern on them in a faint blue. (I'm talking about the Fantasy Springs Outfit).Light blue eye shadow and light glitter dusts his eye lids.

Their eyes met and in his bloodlust haze, he walked forward towards the human whose blood was screaming to him to be drunk. No! He screamed at his mind, trying to walk the other way. He didn't want to do this. His vampire instincts fought at him, Just do it you want his blood. It calls to you- it will be so sweet. Sweeter than anything you've ever had. His mind whispered to him.

He wanted the human to run not confront him; he knew it was too late for the naive soul. He swallowed hard the scent of blood intoxicating his senses ensnarling him in his minds instincts. The human smirked at him, his eyes looking over his appearance. The blonde was adorned in a brown tight shirt that had chains crisscrossing over black pieces; it hooked around in the back. A simple studded belt was around his skinny jeans that were flush against his skin- they were an off grey color. His feet wearing black leather boots that added a little to his height, the humans eyes trailed over him in a burning gaze and the human turned his back and went over to the bar not saying a word. The blonde wasn't complaining it made things easier if the human drank. He followed sitting down by the black haired male, his mind in a deadly haze.

He caught Damon's eyes from behind the bar and let out a hiss from his throat. Damon smirked at him, asking the black haired ones order for a drink before turning to face him. "What do you want?" Damon's voice had venom in it, his voice a deadly whisper. His head rang his desires for blood clouding his mind, and though process. The male human was passed his own drink a margarita. He felt dizzy from fighting back his instincts; he could hear the human's heart pounding in his ears. He managed to spit out a double shot- of blood with whatever alcohol. He needed to stall his senses with anything possible. Damon wasn't quick enough; the human began to speak in a slightly husky tone.

His senses went hardwire, and he interlocked his fingers with the human's own- watching as he cringed from the icy touch. He could feel the slight fear behind the male's body as his hand remained there. The human spoke trying to jerk his hand away, his pleas fell deaf to the blonde's vampire senses as he pulled the black haired male up and roughly pulled him upstairs, the male squirming trying to get away from his gasp, the fear becoming more and more evident with every second. "Let me go!" He screamed as he was pushed into a room the lock clicking behind the blonde. His eyes were wide with fear, the blonde's fangs visible.

"Please don't"- The blonde didn't listen to the male's pleas- well even if he did his human state of mind was far outdone by the steady pulse of the male's blood underneath him. His red eyes locked on his visible fear- a demotic grin on his face. The male squirmed underneath him, as the blonde straddled his hips. His fangs poked out from his mouth, he tore though part on the shirt restricting access to his neck, and his finger nails digging into his flesh creating small wounds. The blood pooled at the surface, his senses exhaling at the sweet aroma- the music to his senses. His tongue licked over his somewhat crimson stained lips from his other feed. The male bucked underneath him frantic, whispering, pleading begging for him to let him go. His left hand dug into the Eye of Horus tattoo on his wrist making more marks.

"You're not escaping." He whispered to the scared male, and leaned down to bit his lips venom running though them. He male bucked again trying to get away; he struggled under the blonde's hold. Blood dripped down the boy's lips, the male vampire's instincts focusing for his name.

The male's body froze up the venom paralyzing his system. "Adam."The vampire's voice was raw with bloodlust as his tongue brushed against the pale skin of his neck. Adam could only watch in horror as his fangs collided against his skin. Adam shut his eyes trying to drown out the pleasure that laced his system with every suck of his mouth and the blonde's tongue filtered into the hole lapping the blood up. The crimson liquid felt sticky against his skin, a course of pleasure running down his throat at the sweet taste, Adam's blood was like sweetest vodka he had had mixed with a fruity essence, he could drown himself in the blood he sucked harder- instinct completely a hold of him.

Adam's eyes opened into a hazy pleasure. "Fuck." He hissed, his voice raw, a moan leaving his bloodstained lips, his body slightly bucking against the vampire's body. The vampire smirked into his neck, Adam's body becoming paler and paler with every drink. His nature was dulling, his instincts he had more control over now but they were still strong. He lapped at the wound once more before dragging his tongue across the top sealing the wound, and got off the male. His left hand remained on his wrist, still digging into the skin, Adam was dizzy. He could tell by how he slowly sat up the room spinning.

His vampire senses were debating whether or not to completely drain his worth in the sweet blood; he ran his pink tongue against his lips- the sweet blood lingering there. Adam shivered sitting up, his left hand touching his neck, he felt no wound. He felt a rough bit on his wrist and fell over in pain harsh sucking on his wrist. "Sleep. It's better off that way." The vampire whispered, he couldn't risk his existence being revealed. He hated their nature everything they had to do- all the lies they had to create.

"I promised Tommy."He whispered his breathing evening out to a slow breath. "I promised him, I would live without him." His voice was faint- breathing rugged from his sucking. Adam was going to die. Adam looked the blonde in the eyes- Tommy in his brown eyes not red. Tommy didn't speak but began sucking at a faster rate; Adam's eyes rolled back in his head his head falling with a soft thud on the pillow.

Tommy drank the last of his drink of blood. The monster that had consumed him satisfied. He licked his tongue against the wound sealing it. "I'm sorry Adam." His voice was dead- lifeless as he ejected venom into his neck forever changing the male that night. Tommy didn't say a word that night when Adam had slipped from his arms into the land of the dead, his lips cold as ice as he kissed his corpse goodnight. The red tint remains on his lips as a grim remainder of the true darkness of vampire's desires.


End file.
